Los ojos de la luna
by Abyss Black
Summary: Después de ciertos sucesos, Sasuke se escapa de la aldea. Alguien quiere detenerlo, y de ello, lo único que quedara será una promesa.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es algo que se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, decidí escribirlo y publicarlo. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten. _Bye, bye._

 **DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia me pertenece a mi.

* * *

La brisa acariciaba las hojas en un rítmico vaivén mientras que el sol insinuaba que se volvería cada vez más fuerte. Un chico de cabellos azabaches caminaba por las calles de Konoha ignorando todo aquello concentrándose en la personita que llevaba en su espalda. Sonrió levemente al sentir como su hermano menor se abrazaba más fuerte a él. Movió su cabeza un lado al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Sasuke uchiha.

-Nissan ¿Qué es un beso? - pregunto ladeando la cabeza. Itachi se estremeció ante la cuestión pero fue totalmente imperceptible ante los ojos de Sasuke. Itachi le sonrió al azabache provocando un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso? - Sasuke elevo sus ojos al cielo al tiempo que fruncía levemente su ceño.

-ayer en el parque. Unas niñas me pidieron que les diera un beso, me negué a hacerlo. Ellas me miraban con cara de tontas - espeto el niño indignado. Itachi contuvo la risa pero al ver el puchero que hacia Sasuke la soltó ganándose las miradas curiosas de las personas que caminaban por ahí -me dirás o no - ante el tono del Uchiha menor, Itachi callo su risa mostrando su semblante serio conservando la sonrisa, para molestia de Sasuke.

-un beso es la forma en la que expresas tus sentimientos. Para algunas mujeres, es la manera en que le demuestras su amor por ellas para otras es una promesa, que aquella chica será la única que logro entrar en tu corazón. Y que pase lo que pase vendrás a buscarla y cumplir ese juramento - Sasuke miro fijamente a su hermano, quien se encontraba todavía divagando en sus pensares. Suspiro lentamente entrecerrando sus ojos.

Si aquello verdad ¿Porque las niñas del parque le pedían eso? El no besaría a una de esas niñas escandalosas en vez de agradarles, les desagradaba. Por la forma en que exigían que les cumplieran tal cosa solo por capricho, lo gritonas que pueden llegar a ser en cualquier caso y sin duda la forma en la que nunca dejan de hablar como si vivieran solamente para cotillear por ahí. Sasuke pensó que un sentimiento así no lo albergaría nunca. Aun con todos los contras que formulaba en su mente una pregunta paso por su mente y con curiosidad pregunto:

-Nissan ¿Cómo sabré a quien besar? - Itachi suspiro, ¿Por qué le tocaba explicarle estas cosas a su hermano? Él no era la persona más afectiva y demostrativa con respecto a los sentimientos, en cambio solo trataba de ignorarlos y concentrarse en lo que debía.

Un silencio se formó alrededor de ellos dejando escuchar claramente los pasos de Itachi que a veces eran inaudibles por las voces de los aldeanos. Los segundos pasaron desesperando a Sasuke por una respuesta y a Itachi por no saber que decir. Entonces recordó a su madre, Mikoto. Ella le platico una vez sobre eso y toda palabra que salía de su boca las recordó como si fuera ayer cuando las escucho.

-en el momento en el que te cruces con aquella chica sabrás que es especial, sentirás que cada vez que estés a su lado puede ser tu verdadero yo. Y solo bastara una mirada para que sepas que es la indicada - Sasuke pestañeo lentamente asimilando la información. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios llamando la atención de su hermano- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? - pregunto Itachi deteniéndose mientras giraba su cabeza hacia al menor.

-Nada, solo que pensé que nunca me pasaría aquello, me desagradan las niñas sobre todo las escandalosas - afirmo el niño sintiéndose salvado de algún día caer entre ese sentimiento.

-no te salvaras, algún día caerás - comento el uchiha retomando su camino con su hermano cargado en su espalda. Sasuke bufo y cerro sus ojos apoyándose en la espalda del su hermano.

Un grito hizo que abriera los ojos abruptamente y que Itachi se detuviera otra vez. Miro por todos los lados buscando al causante de eso, hasta que observo como una niña corría chocando contra los aldeanos pidiendo disculpas. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al presenciar las lágrimas que adornaban sus mejillas. De un salto bajo de la espalda del uchiha llamando la atención de Itachi. Guardo las manos en los bolsillos de forma despreocupada observando a la niña de cortos cabellos azulados. La niña paso corriendo por su lado. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos ónix que la miraban con curiosidad. Desvió la vista incomoda aumentando la velocidad de su piernas. Sasuke, antes de que la chica rompiera el contacto visual, se quedó maravillado con los ojos perlas de la niña. Por un momento le recordó a la luna llena plateada. Siguió mirando a la niña, aun a sabiendas de que ella no voltearía, hasta que desapareció de su campo visual. Levanto su mirada al cielo observándolo por unos segundos. ¿Que fue eso que sintió al momento que sus ojos chocaron? ¿Fue una corriente o fue un estremecimiento?

-vámonos - murmuro Itachi sacando a su hermano menor de sus pensamientos. Sasuke asintió energético. Itachi comenzó a caminar, Sasuke dio dos pasos pero algo hizo que se detuviera y volteara su vista hacia donde había desaparecido aquella niña. Suspiro ¿Porque quería verla de nuevo?

...

Habían pasado cinco años desde la masacre uchiha, donde Itachi fue el principal participante, causando que Sasuke Uchiha proclamara un odio ante él, jurando matar a su hermano y así obtener la venganza de su clan. Convenciéndose de que debía ser más fuerte, el Uchiha cada vez entrenaba más y más para si algún día poder superar a su hermano y obtener lo que quería. Graduado de la academia de ninjas, Sasuke se convirtió en uno de los miembros del equipo 7, que contaba con: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y como líder al ninja copia, Kakashi Hatake. El Uchiha en un principio no aceptaba a los otros dos integrantes del equipo pero poco a poco fue más tolerable con ellos y sin darse cuenta un lazo de amistad se formó entre él y Naruto Uzumaki.

En estos momentos Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba frente a la Godaime, Tsunade, reportando una misión en la que él fue el líder, para desgracia de cierto rubio. El Uchiha al haber dado el reporte de la misión se disponía a salir pero fue detenido por la voz de la Hokage.

-Sasuke, necesito que te presentes en otra misión, si no es mucha molestia, claro está - Hablo la Hokage con su tono serio. El uchiha suspiro volteo su cuerpo mirando de frente a Tsunade mientras asentía -perfecto, necesito que vayas a la frontera entre Konoha y Suna, ahí estará un ninja de la arena que entregara un pergamino muy importante que no debe caer en manos enemigas - informo. Sasuke dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero fue interrumpido otra vez. Fastidiado con mala cara miro a la Hokage, quien frunció el ceño ante la actitud del uchiha - no iras solo, Sasuke - soltó irónica sin cambiar de expresión aunque en sus ojos una chispa de enfado se dejaba entrever - necesitaras a un ninja de rastreo para encontrar al enviado de Suna.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Que fastidio.

-¿Quién? - soltó mordaz. Tsunade suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Abrió su boca con intención de contestar pero ahora fue ella la interrumpida al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Miro con una sonrisa en la cara a la chica que entraba tímidamente. Camino con la cabeza gacha ignorando la presencia del uchiha. Hizo una reverencia ante la hokage.

-M-me m-mando a llam-mar Tsunade-s-sama - tartamudeo sin despegar la vista de la hokage, quien amplio su sonrisa al notar como el uchiha fruncía el ceño al ser ignorado.

-sí, Hinata- afirmo la Godaime con su sonrisa - quiero que participes en una misión.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-p-p-pero es que... -trato de huir pero ante la mirada de la Hokage flanqueo. Hinata asintió no muy convencida.

-estarás con Sasuke Uchiha- Hinata la miro con los ojos abiertos impresionada -tendrán que encontrar un ninja de Suna que les entregara un pergamino confidencial -Hinata asintió cabizbaja.

-Sasuke Uchiha te presento a tu compañera, Hinata Hyuga - ante esto la peliazul volteo rápidamente encontrándose con la mirada escrutiñadora del azabache. Enrojeció de la vergüenza ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? Seguramente desde que entro. Sasuke la miro molesto causando que ella respingara del miedo -Suerte Hinata, Sasuke - la Hokage asintió siendo respondida con dos reverencias. El Uchiha sin más salió del despacho siendo seguido por una tímida Hinata.

Acelero el paso para perderla de vista en cambio ella también aumentos sus pasos pero restringió unos cuatro para no alcanzarlo. Bufo molesto mientras volteaba a verla enfadado. Ella bajo su cabeza ante la mirada del azabache.

-¿Porque me sigues? - cuestiono con su tono gélido y fulminante mirada. Hinata jugo con sus dedos un momento trato de hablar pero su voz no salía así que cerro sus ojos mientras desviaba la mirada. Suspiro tranquilizándose lo cual funciono, bueno… Un poco.

-e-es que...- sus nervios pudieron con ella y solo hablo monosílabos. El uchiha frunció el ceño intimidando más a la pequeña Hyuga - es-s solo q-que... - el azabache cansado del tartamudeo de la chica se giró dispuesto a marcharse pero esa suave y melodiosa voz lo detuvo - u-usted n-no a dicho c-c-cuando p-partir-remos - una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios del azabache causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

-media hora en la entrada - fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer de un salto. Hinata mostro una leve sonrisa mientras asentía. Dio media vuelta rumbo a la Mansión Hyuga.

...

Kotetsu reprimió un bostezo mientras restregaba sus ojos. Volteo su cabeza y sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver a Izumo dormido. Lo zarandeo por el hombro hasta despertarlo. Izumo lanzo un bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos, acción que detuvo al deslumbrar la mirada reprobatoria del pelinegro.

-la aldea se encuentra tranquila - se defendió el castaño. Kotetsu lo miro fijamente causando que una gota resbalara por su cabeza. Abrió la boca para reprenderlo pero la cerró al ver una mancha azul caminar a paso tranquilo. Fijo su vista encontrándose con Sasuke Uchiha. Los ojos de los dos guardianes se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la mochila que portaba el uchiha.

-¿Sera que se va de la aldea?- pregunto el pelinegro a su acompañante, el simplemente se encogió de hombros sin saber la respuesta.

El azabache caminaba tranquilo hasta la entrada de Konoha. Sus manos descansaban en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras miraba con indiferencia al frente. Giro su cabeza al sentir como lo miraban fijamente. Soltó un bufido a los guardias sin detener su caminata. Detuvo su paso en un árbol y se recostó en él. Cerro sus ojos ignorando todo su alrededor

Kotetsu e Izumo no despegaban su vista del azabache preparados para cualquier escape. Una respiración agitada llamo su atención. Desviaron su vista encontrándose con una Hinata corriendo a todo lo que podía. Sus caras mostraron muecas confusas pero desaparecieron al momento en el que la Hyuga llego ante el uchiha.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos frunciendo el ceño. La Hyuga delante de él pedía disculpas por su tardanza. La ignoro y se dirigió hacia la entrada de Konoha siendo seguido por una cabizbaja Hinata. Los dos chunnin miraron curiosos la escena. Izumo miro interrogante al pelinegro, quien negó subiendo los hombros.

...

En todo el transcurso hacia la frontera fue en un total silencio. Hinata caminaba con la cabeza baja mientras sus dedos índices chocaban entre sí. Sasuke solo miraba fríamente al frente sin detenerse u ordenar un descanso. La peliazul levanto su mirada hacia al cielo. Unas nubes grises danzaban tapando por segundos los rayos del sol.

-pronto lloverá - comento la Hyuga en tono neutro. Sasuke volteo fijando su vista en ella quien respingo mientras bajaba su mirada muy nerviosa.

-apresurémonos entonces - el uchiha salto a la rama de un árbol y luego a otro repitiendo la secuencia. Hinata suspiro imitándolo.

El azabache aumento su paso concentrándose en todo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. La Hyuga aumento un poco su paso pero no mucho quedando a unos metros del Uchiha. Las gotas empezaron a caer enfadando al Uchiha y maravillando a la Hyuga.

Un kunai con papel bomba paso por el hombro del Uchiha desconcertándolo. Se apartó a tiempo pero lo que no previo fue que el kunai no estaba dirigido a él sino a la peliazul. Hinata como pudo esquivo el kunai que se incrusto en una rama cercana a ella. Otro kunai roció el aire siendo ahora como blanco el Uchiha quien lo desvió con un shuriken. Hinata activo su Byakugan barriendo todo a diez metros a la redonda. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida secundado por un sonido de exclamación.

-¿Que viste? - el uchiha llego a su lado a una velocidad sobrehumana asustándola un poco.

-estamos rodeados - susurro la peliazul refiriéndose a las trampas. El Uchiha activo su Sharingan poniéndose alerta -¡Cuidado!- grito de pronto empujando al Uchiha salvándolo de un kunai con papel bomba que explotó junto con el anterior. Sasuke perdió el equilibrio por culpa del estruendo, intento recuperarlo pero sus pies resbalaron en la rama por culpa de la lluvia. Hinata lo tomo de la mano para evitar que cayera, trato de subirlo pero no pudo resbalando ella también cayendo los dos al duro suelo.

Sasuke intento levantarse del suelo pero un peso encima de él se lo impidió. Abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose con lo que veía. Cara a cara con una Hinata sonrojada al rojo vivo sentada a horcajadas con los brazos a los lados de su cabeza. Bajo su vista observando por un momento los labios temblorosos de la Hyuga. Siguió bajando su mirada y se sonrojo levemente en las mejillas. Hinata también bajo su mirada curiosa por el sonrojo en el azabache. Lanzo un grito mientras se apartaba de Sasuke. Por inercia llevo las manos a sus pechos cubriéndolos, la lluvia había mojado su chamarra causando que se adhiriera a su cuerpo. Sasuke lanzo un bufido levantándose del suelo.

-vamos- Hinata se estremeció por el tono frio del chico. Asintió emprendiendo carrera junto al Uchiha -no pierdas de vista las trampas - le ordeno mientras maniobraba por los árboles. La Hyuga hizo sello activando su línea sucesoria.

Cuando empezaron a correr mágicamente dejo de llover, desconcertando a la Hyuga y generando una duda en el Uchiha.

Siguieron saltando por los árboles en un transcurso de veinte minutos, sin descanso, Hinata sentía que no respiraba. Jadeaba en busca de aire. Se detuvo un momento y no sabiendo cómo, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo apoyada en una rodilla. Sasuke, al notar que no lo seguían, detuvo su marcha girando hacia la Hyuga. Sus cejas se fruncieron ante lo que sus ojos ónix observaban. ¿Cómo podría esta chica seguir ejerciendo como Shinobi, si se cansaba con solo correr durante veinte minutos? Lanzo un bufido. Se acercó a la chica cauteloso desactivando su Doujutsu. Hinata sentía que no se podía levantar, por alguna razón sus piernas no respondían. Miro su pierna derecha y dos extraños hilos azules rodeaban sus tobillos. Activo su Byakugan registrando el área. Noto unos hilos azules enredados en los árboles y plantas, siguió la trayecto así comprendió lo que pasaba. Los hilos absorbían el chakra de las personas que los tocaban o tenían la fortuna de enredarse con ellos mismos. Sin pensarlo con sus dedos, índice y corazón, corto los hilos que ella dedujo era chakra del portador de la técnica.

-Uchiha-san – llamo la chica. El azabache la miro de reojo – hay hilos de chakra por todo el bosque en un perímetro de dos kilómetros- informo mientras con su Byakugan y las técnicas Hyuga abría los puntos de chakra que se habían cerrado en sus dos piernas. El Uchiha al escucharla activo su línea sucesoria confirmando la información de la Hyuga.

-busca al ninja de Suna, estamos cerca de la frontera – ordeno mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la peliazul. Ella asintió cumpliendo la orden del azabache.

-ya lo encontré-comunico con una sonrisa leve, el Uchiha asintió. Se dispuso a levantarse pero sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo. Lo intento otra vez y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Sasuke al ver los intentos de la Hyuga por levantarse. Suspiro resignado y se puso en cuclillas de ella dándole la espalda. Hinata confusa observaba como él se movía y viraba su cabeza hacia ella.

-súbete- dijo con voz autoritaria. La peliazul lo miro sin comprender – rápido, no tenemos todo el día- espeto con brusquedad. Ella dudosa y no muy convencida obedeció al azabache. Sasuke sin perder tiempo afianzo su agarre en las piernas y ella en el cuello; y así emprendieron la marcha.

Hinata desde la espalda de Sasuke sentía que iba a desmayar, nunca pensó que algún día se encontraría en esta situación. Y es que, vamos, si alguna vez pensó estar así sería con cierto rubio, no con el azabache. Suspiro cansada mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. Estaba segura que cualquier chica desearía estar en la posición que estaba ella. Sin pensarlo apego más su cara en la espalda del Uchiha y ahí soltó otro suspiro. Sasuke se estremeció y la peliazul lo sintió.

-lo siento- se disculpó en un tono bajo. Sasuke la escucho pero no dijo nada en cambio aumento la concentración de chakra en sus pies y en reacción su velocidad. Hinata cerro sus ojos asustada mientras soltaba un grito ahogado por la acción del Uchiha, sin ser consciente sus brazos rodearon más el cuello del azabache y su cabeza quedo apoyada en su hombro. Ante su movimiento una incomodidad invadió al chico. En su vida había estado en una situación similar.

-abre los ojos, Hyuga- reprendió con voz ronca mirándola de reojo. Hinata al escucharlo, hizo lo que le dijo. Abrió sus ojos con duda y se topó con unos ojos ónix tan opuestos a los suyos que la miraban expectantes. Un sonrojo se apodero de ella causada por la intensidad con la que él la veía a ella. Bajo su mirada y escondió su cara en el cuello del chico. Sasuke gruño y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios- ¿Dónde está el ninja de Suna?- pregunto. La Hyuga sonrojada por el anterior contacto entre sus ojos siguió escondida entre su brazo y el cuello del chico.

-e-en un c-claro a u-unos cien metros- pronuncio bajito cerca en el oído del Uchiha. El solo asintió mientras continuaba saltando por los árboles.

Un viento fuerte se formó alrededor de ellos, moviendo sus cabellos. Un olor llego a las fosas nasales de la Hyuga desconcertándola, una fragancia como la tierra mojada después de la lluvia mezclado con el dulce olor de la canela. Aspiro disimuladamente embriagándose otra vez. Ese era uno de los olores más exquisitos que había percibido su olfato, en ese momento confirmo que esa fragancia se grabaría como fuego en su memoria. Pero por alguna razón le trajo paz y se sintió dormir con tranquilidad.

-ya llegamos- anuncio el Uchiha, sacándola de su letargo. Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, maravillándose con lo que contemplaba.

El claro se conformaba por un césped de hermoso color verde y unos danzantes dientes de león que jugueteaban con el viento. Alrededor de él, unos árboles majestuosos, que a pesar de que llevan años, se ven fuertes e imponentes; el sol iluminaba el claro dándole un aire, _mágico_. Hinata encantada giro su mirada hacia el azabache. Un sonrojo se arremolino en sus mejillas al verlo con una sonrisa leve en su rostro que estaba segura ni el mismo se daba cuenta. Sus ojos profundos miraban con calma el paisaje. Su rostro ya no mostraba esas expresiones de molestia, arrogancia, frialdad, superioridad o desinterés total, solo paz y ella no podía evitar pensar que en ese perfil mostrando tales emociones, el Uchiha se veía guapo. Y por esa vez la peliazul pudo ver a otro Sasuke.

-ya puedes caminar- dijo el uchiha mirando fijo a la Hyuga, ella al notar que el la veía se sonrojo fuertemente de que el la haya pillado observándolo. Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa al verla sonrojada, para disimular soltó un resoplido que volvió a la chica a la realidad.

Hinata, aun sonrojada, recordó las anteriores palabras de Sasuke. Se disponía a bajar cuando el, sin perder tiempo, se agacho dejando que los pies de la Hyuga tocaran el suelo y se enderezara en su lugar. Ella toda sonrojada y con un temblor creciente en su cuerpo, deshizo el agarre de sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke e instantáneamente se alejó de la espalda del chico. Sintiendo como una brisa rodeaba al lugar dándole una sensación de frio, y es que cuando estaba abrazada a la espalda del uchiha su calor corporal la había, en cierto punto, reconfortado o anestesiado.

-¿Dónde está el ninja?- le pregunto posicionándose frente a ella sacándole otro sonrojo. El azabache levanto una ceja ante su reacción –Hyuga- susurro en un tono amenazante mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ella solo asintió formando un sello en su mano activando su línea sucesoria.

-¡Byakugan!- exclamo merodeando el claro. Encontró un chakra difuso entre el claro pero el problema radicaba en que al desactivar el Doujutsu no se veía al sujeto –está en el centro del claro – el azabache dirigió su vista hacia el lugar dicho por la Hyuga pero no vio nada – al parecer, el ninja se camufla con un jutsu- ante eso, Sasuke activo su Sharingan y vio el chakra del sujeto.

-no sabía que los ninjas de la arena tuvieran ese jutsu- comento recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica – ¡somos ninjas de Konoha!- exclamo un poco fuerte. El ninja deshizo su jutsu y se mostró ante ellos. Un hombre de cabellos morado oscuro, largo hasta su cuello, en su frente portaba la bandana de Sunagakure. Sus ojos de un color negro y su vestimenta era el chaleco de Sunagakure. El de Suna se acercó hacia los de Konoha.

-soy Yakoi, mucho gusto- se presentó realizando una reverencia, Hinata lo imito y Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza. El ninja llevo sus manos hacia el pequeño bolso que se sujetaba en su cadera y saco el pergamino – aquí lo tienen – dijo entregándoselo al Uchiha, lo miro con curiosidad y Sasuke frunció el ceño pero por alguna razón ese hombre le resultaba familiar –por cierto ¿tú eres el chico del equipo de Konoha que esta con Kakashi-san? – recordó señalándolo con su dedo índice pensativo – ¿Sasuke?- menciono probando, el azabache asintió recordando donde es que lo había visto- es un placer volverlo a ver, Sasuke-san- realizo otra reverencia-disculpen, terminada mi misión me retiro. Suerte Sasuke-san, señorita Hyuga- en un humo el ninja desapareció.

-regresemos- anuncio el azabache, girando su cuerpo a la dirección contraria del claro mientras guardaba el pergamino. La peliazul asintió. Sasuke empezó a correr y de reojo miro a la Hyuga. Al notar que le seguía sin problemas, regreso su vista al frente y aumento la velocidad.

De regreso a Konoha todo fue normal, no hubo asaltos, ni ataques. En el camino tanto el Uchiha como la Hyuga notaron que los hilos de chakra habían desaparecido del bosque. Sasuke hizo un ademan de que se detuvieran. Si mal no estaba esta era el área de las trampas. Reviso el lugar, no encontró nada sospechoso. Miro a la Hyuga, quien asintió frunciendo el ceño. Continuaron su camino y llegaron al área de la llovizna. La Hyuga, con su Byakugan, barrió el lugar. Sasuke la miro serio esperando una señal de ella. Asintió y continuaron en marcha.

-e-esto es raro- susurro de pronto. El Uchiha la miro de reojo esperando que continuara- l-los h-hilos no e-estaban, l-la l-lluvia no sucedió y l-las trampas t-tampoco- cavilo mirando fijo al azabache sin nerviosismo. Él sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto, eso no era normal a menos de que…

-hay dos posibles opciones- murmuro serio –la primera, podría ser una trampa, podrían haberlas desactivado, ya que a la primera no tuvieron mucho efecto en nosotros y no tienen más opción que emboscarnos. La segunda, el ninja de Suna hizo todo esto para restringir la llegada de cualquier ninja hacia el lugar del encuentro, después de todo, iba a ver un ninja de rastreo por lo cual podrían eludirlas- inquirió detenidamente – por ahora es lo único que se me ocurre.

Hinata asintió y por un momento sintió admiración por el Uchiha. La forma detenida y fría en cómo analiza las situaciones y saca una hipótesis o conclusión. Después de todo era un Uchiha, uno de los mejores clanes y Shinobis de la aldea o de los países ninjas. Alrededor de unas dos horas llegaron hacia la villa con una misión exitosa que agregar a sus listas. Hinata, por cortesía, saludo a Kotetsu e Izumo, aunque el último se encontraba medio dormido. Sin más tiempo que perder se dirigieron a la Torre Hokage. En el camino, la Hyuga se encontró con Shino y Kiba, quienes llegaron de su misión alrededor de media hora. Los saludo con la mano rápidamente mientras seguía a toda prisa al azabache.

Al llegar a la Torre Hokage, Shizune les pidió que esperaran un momento, Tsunade se encontraba en una reunión con los ancianos del consejo. En cinco minutos, la castaña les pidió que entraran. Hinata solicitó el permiso de entrar que fue concedido por la Godaime, al adentrarse al despacho de la rubia. Sasuke le entrego el pergamino a Tsunade y le dio el reporte. La rubia asintió, dándole gracias a ellos por su trabajo los despidió. El Uchiha solo dio la vuelta mientras que la Hyuga realizo una reverencia de despedida. Al salir, Naruto y Sakura estaban a fuera esperándolo.

-¡Hey! ¡Teme!- exclamo el rubio mientras abrazaba de los hombros al Uchiha -¿Cómo te fue? ¿Estas herido?- pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sasuke solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-quítate de encima, Dobe- riñó el azabache tratando de alejar a Naruto de él. Naruto ignoro lo que dijo el Uchiha cuando sus ojos se toparon con los orbes de la Hyuga. El rubio soltó al azabache y se acercó a la peliazul.

-¿Hinata fue tu compañera, teme?- cuestiono abrazando, también, a la pobre Hyuga. Hinata, ante el acercamiento del Uzumaki, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. Intento responder la pregunta del rubio pero de su boca solo salían monosílabos inentendibles. Naruto solo arqueo una ceja confuso ante el comportamiento de la Hyuga.

Sasuke al ver al Uzumaki acercarse a la Hyuga, le entraron unas ganas de tomar al rubio por el cuello y alejarlo de ella. Escucho que Sakura le preguntaba algo pero el solo la ignoro mientras fruncía el ceño y chasqueaba la lengua enojado. Sin explicaciones, les dio la espalda a los tres chicos y salió de la Torre Hokage. Sakura en ese momento lo miro sorprendido por su comportamiento al tiempo que Hinata y Naruto lo miraban confundido. La Hyuga rápidamente se deshizo del abrazo del Uzumaki, y haciendo una reverencia, se despidió de los dos.

Corrió tanto como pudo tratando de alcanzar al azabache. Lo llamo pero él no se detuvo es más siguió caminando ignorándola. Con más fuerza grito su nombre y el Uchiha freno. Hinata, cansada, le dio alcance. Respiro tratando de volver su respiración normal.

-¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto con brusquedad mientras sus ojos miraban fríamente los orbes de la Hyuga.

-U-uchiha-san…-tomo aire – q-quería d-darle las g-gracias por lo d-de hoy –agradeció mientras realizaba una reverencia.

-no tienes por qué agradecer- dijo sin interés con su típico tono frío –si eso es todo, me voy- Sasuke siguió caminando pero se detuvo al escucharla hablar.

-t-también quería d-d-decirle que- se detuvo mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Tomo aire y prosiguió- f-fue agradable r-realizar esta misión con u-usted, Uchiha-san – le sonrió.

Sasuke por un momento quedo absorto por esa sonrisa, suave y leve pero muy hermosa. Sin querer recordó a su madre, Mikoto, cuando le sonreía a él. Esas sonrisas…. Eran muy similares. El Uchiha, desconcertando por comparar a su madre con la Hyuga, comenzó a caminar con sus manos guardada en los bolsillos dejando atrás a la peliazul. Hinata sorprendida lo vio marcharse. Y ella sin contenerlo, bajo su mirada triste. Sasuke se detuvo y giro su cabeza hacia la Hyuga.

-contigo también lo fue, Hinata- la peliazul abrió sus ojos asombrada al escucharlo hablar. Rápidamente levanto su cabeza mirando sorprendida al Uchiha. Él le sonrió y siguió caminando. La peliazul no creía lo que había visto, Sasuke Uchiha sonrió, y por alguna razón, verlo así le produjo un vuelco en el corazón. Nerviosa, noto como empezó a latir rápido y un sonrojo la atacaba al recordar esa sonrisa.

…

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sasuke Uchiha y ella hicieron una misión en conjunto. La peliazul y el azabache desde ese momento no se hablaban a excepción de los saludos de la Hyuga donde el Uchiha lo único que hacía era asentir para después ignorarla. Esa actitud le causa tristeza a la peliazul pensando que desde ahora ellos volverían a ser desconocidos. Pero, aun así, cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la del azabache su corazón palpitaba apresurado y sus mejillas no perdían tiempo en colorearse. Esas reacciones la conmocionaban y hasta se podría decir que la asustaban. Ella, ni siquiera con Naruto, sentía esa intensidad que la recorría al notar al Uchiha a su alrededor. No comprendía con exactitud lo que le pasaba, pero sentía que si descubría a que se debía todo esto, su ser y su forma de ver las cosas cambiarían. Ella no quería eso. Una mañana despertó sobresaltada. ¿Cómo es posible que haya soñado con Sasuke Uchiha? No entendía que le sucedía y cada vez que rememoraba el sueño. No podía evitar ponerse nerviosa y sonrojarse. ¿Cómo era posible que en el sueño su persona le confeso al Uchiha que se estaba enamorando de él? ¿Cómo era posible que lo beso? Es más ¿Por qué la sonrisa que le dio la última vez que hablaron la atacaba cada momento? Suspiro cansada. Estas emociones la estaban volviendo loca, y eso era algo que debía arreglar.

Mientras que por otro lado, Sasuke Uchiha no podía sacar de sus pensamientos a cierta chica de orbes opalinos. Todas las noches recordaba su sonrisa y por algún motivo terminaba recordando a su madre, y en secuencia, La Masacre del Clan Uchiha. Apretó sus dientes. Estaba tratando de seguir adelante pero ese recuerdo lo seguía adonde quiera que vaya. Su mente no podrá borrarlo, así que no le quedo más opción que hacerla cuanto antes realidad su venganza y poder vivir en paz. Unos ojos como la luna aparecieron en su mente. Esos ojos cada vez que llegaban lo hacían dudar de sus decisiones. Cada día que la veía su mente se quedaba en blanco y sus ojos la seguían a la distancia hasta que ella desaparecía de su campo visual. Por boca de Sakura e Ino se enteró de que la chica Hyuga desde pequeña ha estado enamorada del rubio idiota de su amigo, siempre lo observaba y cuando podía le hacía regalos, como la pomada que le dio en los exámenes chunnin, gruño con fastidio cuando la pillo observando a Naruto. Ella desde su espalda sentía una mirada fija, volteo su cabeza.

Ónix contra perla.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda a la Hyuga. El Uchiha la miraba con intensidad y rabia. Por un momento pensó que esos ojos ónix se transformarían en el Sharingan. Nerviosa, poso su mirada en sus compañeros de equipo tratando de olvidar la oscuridad que vio en esos ojos negros tan profundos.

…

Regresaba de una misión en la que tenían que atrapar a unos ladrones ninjas que le habían robado propiedades y riquezas al señor feudal. En un principio, el equipo pensó que esta iba a ser una difícil misión pero resulto que aquellas bandanas que portaban los ladrones eran de ninjas muertos y no poseían ninguna técnica en su poder. Decepcionados como estaban por la fácil misión, refiriéndose a Kiba, Kurenai se dirigía a la Torre Hokage a entregar el reporte junto a Shino, el Inuzuka y Akamaru. La Hyuga disculpándose, no pudo acompañarlos porque su padre le ordeno que al terminar la misión se dirigiera inmediatamente a la Mansión Hyuga. Caminando con lentitud observaba a Konoha, sus habitantes, a los niños jugar y los mercaderes. Pasó al lado del parque y se sorprendió de ver a Ino y Sakura, la última se encontraba triste. Preocupada intento acercarse, ellas se encontraban sentadas en las bancas que tenía el parque pero las dos le daban la espalda.

-Sakura, tranquilízate- le susurraba la rubia mientras pasaba su mano derecha por la espalda de la Haruno tratando de darle confort. Hinata detuvo su paso quedando a un metro de distancia, a pesar de que se encontraba cerca, ellas no notaron su presencia –ya sabes que Sasuke-kun es así- la peliazul ante la mención del chico, sus ojos se abrieron preocupados e inmediatamente se ocultó detrás de un árbol.

-desde que se encontró con Itachi aquella vez en el hostal, lo noto más distante, más frio- confeso mientras se abrazaba a si misma recordando sus miradas tan perturbadoras –ya no lo reconozco- añadió nerviosa. Ino la abrazo por los hombros tratando de consolarla, la pelirosa sentía sus lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos hasta que ya no aguanto y lloro.

La Hyuga rápidamente se alejó de ese lugar y sin pensar termino en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 8. El sol ya se encontraba en el horizonte avisando que dentro de poco la noche dominaría el cielo. Hinata ignoro el tiempo y sin descanso entreno su Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu y las técnicas Hyugas. Cuando la peliazul reparo en el tiempo, la noche estaba muy adentrada. Si no calculaba mal era alrededor de las doce. Corriendo, sin parar un momento, se dirigió hacia la Mansión Hyuga pero en su camino se topó con Uchiha Sasuke. Por un momento se preguntó que hacía a estas horas en la calle. Reparo en un bolso detrás del azabache hasta que algo hizo _clic_ en su cerebro. Sin pensarlo, encaro al Uchiha de frente, pero el solo paso de largo ignorándola. Algo se quebró en su interior, asustada llevo una mano a su pecho. Su corazón le dolía y no sabía la razón.

-¡Uchiha-san!—grito el nombre del azabache de un momento a otro. Hinata se sorprendió por su actuar, sus mejillas tomaron color rosa de la vergüenza. Sasuke detuvo sus pasos y lentamente giro medio cuerpo hacia la Hyuga. La forma en que los orbes del Uchiha la miraban, la perturbo y un temblor se presentó en su cuerpo –u-usted no p-p-puede irse d-de la a-aldea- pronuncio con dificultad. Todavía no se recuperaba de la reacción de su cuerpo ante la anterior mirada. Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Quién eres tú para evitármelo, Hyuga?- soltó con acidez mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro. Ante la pregunta la chica enmudeció.

-u-usted no d-debería irse – cerro sus ojos y tomo valor para seguir hablando- u-usted debería quedarse e-en Konoha- prosiguió intentando no tartamudear, debía mostrarse fuerte.

-nadie puede evitar que no me vaya- asevero mordaz frunciendo el ceño –ni siquiera tu- sonrió con arrogancia al tiempo que le daba la espalda a la Hyuga. El cuerpo de Hinata tembló pero se mantuvo firme. Por alguna vez en su vida debía hacer algo bien y esto era impedir que el Uchiha se marchara de la villa.

-Uchiha-san, p-piense lo que e-está haciendo- trago saliva al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a su pecho –s-si usted se va seria…

-¿por qué te importa lo que haga, Hyuga?- exigió saber sin mirarla. La peliazul se estremeció mientras agachaba la cabeza sin saber que responder.

El lugar se sumergió en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las hojas con el viento. Hinata intento buscar una respuesta a la pregunta pero en su mente nada se formulaba, estaba en blanco. Por un momento pensó que no quería que Sasuke se fuera porque empezó a apreciarlo como un compañero o amigo pero su corazón le decía que la respuesta estaba más allá de eso, y en vez de aclararla la confundía más. Sasuke al ver como Hinata lo detenía de irse de la aldea pensó que la Hyuga estaba interesada por él, de ahí su pregunta, pero ante el silencio su mente solo dejo una opción: ella no sabía lo que sentía hacia él. Suspiro lentamente. Dio dos pasos llamando la atención de la Hyuga, quien la miro asustada de que se marchara.

-Hinata- pronuncio con suavidad su nombre. Giro medio cuerpo hacia ella. La miro con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios al tiempo que fruncía el ceño levemente –adiós- el cuerpo de la Hyuga se estremeció abriendo sus ojos asombrada. Sin comprender muy bien él porque, sus ojos se humedecieron producto de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Sasuke siguió caminando y la Hyuga recuperándose un poco de su estupor alzo su brazo derecho hacia el uchiha tratando de alcanzarlo y evitar que se fuera. Ante ese pensamiento una lagrima escapo de sus ojos junto con un sollozo. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no dejara que el Uchiha se marchara, que no dejara que se fuera de su vida. Porque ella estaba…

Porque ella estaba…

Ella estaba…

¿Qué sentía por él?

De un momento a otro Sasuke desapareció frente a ella. Angustiada dio dos pasos al frente cuando un olor que ella conocía muy bien llego a sus fosas nasales. Una respiración en su oído la estremeció de pies a cabeza. Intento voltearse pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

-te amo- susurro con suavidad en el oído de la Hyuga. Hinata ya no pudo contenerlo, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Quería frenarlas pero no podía en cambio lloraba más. Una sombra delante de ella la desconcertó. Una mano acariciaba su mejilla suavemente, con su pulgar limpio las lágrimas de los orbes perlas. La peliazul miro directamente los ojos ónix del uchiha. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero nada salió de su boca. Sasuke aprovecho ese momento y sin perder tiempo. Acerco su rostro al de la Hyuga y la beso suavemente en los labios. Hinata abrió los ojos asombrada, lentamente cerró sus ojos y como pudo correspondió el beso. Sasuke empezó a mover lento sus labios marcando un ritmo pausado. Las piernas de la Hyuga temblaron y por un momento pensó que caería al suelo. El azabache, impidiendo eso, poso su mano en la cintura de la chica, acercándola un poco más a él. Después de un momento se separaron lentamente, Hinata aún seguía impresionada por lo que acababa de suceder, sin poder sostenerse de algo cayo sentada al suelo lentamente. Sasuke con una sonrisa en sus labios, se acercó al oído de la peliazul susurrándole algo al oído que hizo que abriera más los ojos sorprendida. El uchiha antes de levantarse beso la frente de la Hyuga y desapareció.

Hinata aún no se recuperaba, siguió sentada en el suelo hasta que comprendió lo que sucedía. Sasuke se había confesado, y después, la beso. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, hasta que por fin comprendía porque su corazón latía tan fuerte cuando lo veía, porque sus mejillas se sonrojaban, porque soñaba con su sonrisa, porque soñó con que se confesaba.

Porque ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke uchiha, el vengador.

Con determinación se levantó del suelo. Respiro, tomo aire, y con fuerza grito:

-¡lo hare, Sasuke!- tranquilizo su respiración y una sonrisa más resplandeciente que la luna surco en sus labios. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la Mansión Hyuga.

El Uchiha que se encontraba a kilómetros de la aldea de la hoja, sonrió. Algo en su interior le decía que era correspondido pero sin duda nunca olvidaría las últimas palabras que él susurro al oído.

 _-En tres años regresare por ti, así que espérame y prepárate para ese momento. No te dejare escapar de mí. Tú, me perteneces, Hinata._


	2. Chapter 2 Parte final

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, Fav. Y Fol. De verdad se los agradezco mucho. Siento publicar tan tarde la segunda parte de la historia, discúlpenme. Espero que disfruten el cap.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, lo unico mio es esta historia.

Este capítulo está dedicado a una persona especial, mi prima Aika que gracias a su insistencia termine este capítulo y parte final. Sin más los dejo leer.

* * *

Corría por los pasillos desesperada con su Byakugan activado queriendo con todas sus fuerzas encontrar al Uchiha. Doblaba una esquina, seguía recto y cruzaba en otra. Esos pasillos del escondite de Orochimaru eran tan parecidos que si no fuera por su Doujutsu se perdería, sin contar que la volverían loca a tal punto de querer destruir cada una de esas paredes. Apresuro su paso al encontrarlo en su rango de visión. Su chakra se veía diferente más poderoso, fuerte e imponente que antes, aunque imperceptible, ella logro ver la oscuridad que aun poseía. Freno en seco, respiro agitada. Al fin lo vería después de tres años. Ella quiso esperarlo en la aldea pero ya no podía más, cada vez que su mente revivía lo que paso antes de que él se marchara, sentía que su corazón vibraba, pero en el momento que se acordaba que él no estaba más ahí, la tristeza y la agonía la invadían. Se presentaban momentos en los que los aldeanos de la villa hablaban mal del Uchiha, sin querer, una rabia la invadía. Apretaba sus manos o lo que tuviera en ellas, cerraba sus ojos al tiempo que temblaban de lo enojada que estaba. Ellos no lo conocían con exactitud, sin embargo, hablaban y comentaban cosas de él como si lo conocieran a fondo. Eso la enfurecía. Con rapidez abrió la puerta frente a ella y se adentró dispuesta a todo lo que vendría. Con su Byakugan revisaba la habitación pero no encontró nada, hasta que un característico olor llego, desde la espalda, a su nariz.

Giro rápidamente tomando posición de ataque para después saltar hacia atrás tomando distancia. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados ante lo que veía. Sasuke ya no era como lo recordaba, se encontraba más alto que antes y su cabello azabache más largo, sus ojos negros ahora eran más fríos. La superioridad y la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba seguía ahí, solo que más incrementada. El Uchiha la recorrió con la mirada analizándola, y sin saber porque, frunció el ceño acercándose tres pasos adelante. Sus ojos la veían con molestia al contrario de la Hyuga que lo observaba con determinación.

-¿Quién eres? – exigió saber. La peliazul lo miro con tristeza de que se haya olvidado de ella.

-¿n-no sabes q-quien s-soy?- pregunto con dificultad. Su voz tembló y un tono de tristeza se teñía en esas palabras.

-¿Hinata?- cuestiono con duda el azabache. La Hyuga asintió al tiempo que una sonrisa torcida se asomaba en los labios del azabache –has cambiado- expreso dando dos pasos hacia ella, la peliazul, esta vez, no retrocedió.

-tú también- admitió sin flaquear ante la intensa y profunda mirada que le dirigió el Uchiha.

-te has hecho más fuerte- comento viéndola a los ojos –pero no lo suficiente- ninguno rompía el contacto visual.

-¿Por qué no has regresado?- pregunto ignorando lo anterior.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- le contesto con otra pregunta. La peliazul frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada- contéstame, Hinata.

-q-quería…- un sonrojo la ataco –…v-verte de nuevo. H-han p-pasado tres a-años desde la u-ultima vez- término dejando atrás su postura defensiva desactivando su Byakugan. Paso su brazo izquierdo por su abdomen agarrando con su mano el brazo derecho al tiempo que mordía su labio nerviosa.

-así que ya lo sabes- susurro para sí mismo. La peliazul lo escucho y lo miro curiosa – recuerdo haberte dicho que te buscaría, es mejor que te vayas- musito guardando sus manos en las mangas de su haori blanco (al estilo InuYasha). La peliazul negó con su cabeza tomando pose defensiva otra vez.

-hay algo que tengo que decirte- asevero determinada. El Uchiha al ver que no tartamudeaba dedujo que era algo importante, alzo una ceja concentrando su atención totalmente en la Hyuga- esa vez no pude decir nada, tampoco tenía en claro mis sentimientos- admitió sonrojándose más fuerte que antes- pero ahora… Creo que puedo decirte lo que descubrí- tomo aire, apenada desvió su vista de los orbes ónix- Sasuke… Y-Yo t-también- tartamudeo, respiro profundo. Era ahora o nunca –T-Te a-am…- el ruido de una explosión a la lejanía la interrumpió.

Activando su línea sucesoria registro el lugar en un radio de tres kilómetros. Naruto y Sakura peleaban contra Kabuto y Sai mientras Yamato con Orochimaru. Desactivo su línea sucesoria mientras en su mente se formulaba una forma en como escapar de esta situación. Ella no era miembro oficial de esta misión y si la descubrían cuando llegara a la aldea estaría en un grave aprieto. Miro a Sasuke dudativa sin saber qué hacer. Él no tenía la culpa, la tenía ella por no esperarlo y apresurarse sin pensar en las consecuencias siguió al equipo 7 con Yamato en la lejanía al escuchar una conversación que tuvieron con respeto a este escondite de Orochimaru. Sabía que había hecho mal pero por ahora no se arrepentía del todo. Suspiro con pesadez y un extraño humo se formó al lado del Uchiha. Con interés vio como al dispersarse el humo apareció una serpiente.

-Sasuke-san, Lord Orochimaru requiere su acto de aparición- informo en un tono de silbido. El azabache asintió y miro a la Hyuga. La serpiente curiosa siguió el curso de su mirada y se topó con una chica que no conocía. Un siseo salió de su boca poniendo alerta a la chica- yo me encargo de esto, si usted quiere, Sasuke-san.

El Uchiha miro de reojo a la serpiente y después a la Hyuga.

-no te preocupes por eso. Ella no hará nada- comento sin interés reteniendo a la serpiente de atacar a la peliazul. La serpiente le siseo a Hinata mientras asentía- vámonos.

La serpiente asintió de nuevo y un humo se formó alrededor de ellos.

-Hasta la próxima, Hinata- dijo el Uchiha antes de desaparecer en la capa de humo.

La Hyuga conmocionada por lo que dijo Sasuke, se quedó estática en su lugar. En sus palabras una promesa de que volverían a encontrarse se marcó a fuego en su mente. Sin embargo, ella sabía que tomaría tiempo volver a toparse con él. Su venganza tomaría tiempo que ella esperaba no fuera tan largo. Aún quedaba una opción, y aunque sonara desesperada o pedante, ella trataría de que ese momento se acercara más.

Confusa, como estaba en esos instantes. Reacciono de improviso al escuchar otra bomba estallar y recordó que ella no estaba sola ahí, además, de que esta misión no era una integrante legal. Por lo que, como pudo, corrió de regreso por donde había venido con su Byakugan activado. Por ningún motivo ella quería encontrarse con el equipo 7 o con Yamato; seguro le preguntarían porque estaba ahí. Y ella no quería mentir como tampoco podía decir la verdad. Con sigilo y rapidez logro salir del escondite y aunque algo le decía que los ayudara a luchar, no podía, sabia las consecuencias que eso acarrearía. Sin mirar atrás, ni dudar siguió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Encontraría un modo de volverse a encontrar con el chico de ojos ónix pero por ahora, tenía que pensar en ella y como llegar a la villa sin contratiempos.

…

Después de correr alrededor de nueve horas, forzando su chakra al límite, por los bosques, llego a salvo a Konoha, nadie parecía notar su ausencia y eso la aliviaba en cierto modo. Sabía que su equipo y el de Neji estaban de misión así que no eran problema pero otra cosa era su clan, quien vigilaba cada movimiento de su próxima líder. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios nerviosa. Esperaba que su padre, Hiashi, se encontrara tan ocupado o que estuviera en una reunión de clan. No quería mentirle y darle una excusa totalmente falsa que podría degradar más su imagen como primogénita. Reunió valentía, y sin esperar más tiempo se dirigió a la Mansión Hyuga. Cuando llego todo estaba normal, los Hyugas que servían a la rama principal hacían sus quehaceres tan concentrados que no notaban la pequeña presencia de la Hyuga. Suspiro con alivio. Subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto; al momento que llego se derrumbó en su cama recordando todo lo que vivió en este desconcertante día.

…

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquel deseado encuentro por parte de la peliazul y aun así se encontraba inquieta. Esta mañana un Hyuga le había informado que la Godaime la esperaba en la Torre Hokage. Intento no mostrarse nerviosa pero sus emociones se reflejaban en si en un dos por tres. Sentía miedo de que la Hokage la haya descubierto cuando fue de encubierto en la misión del equipo 7. Estaba segura que si su padre se enteraba vendría una larga charla y le reclamaría su comportamiento, anteriormente eso no terminaba en nada bueno; y esta vez no sería la excepción. Con rapidez se dirigió al encuentro con la Godaime, entre más rápido fuera mejor.

Cuando estuvo frente al despacho de la Hokage se sorprendió de no encontrar a Shizune como secretaria. Lo más seguro es que estuviera con ella adentro, lo cual implicaba que el tema que se trataba o que se tratara era muy delicado. Con tres suaves toques llamo en la puerta. Escucho un adelante y con lentitud abrió la puerta. De un momento a otro su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sin ser consciente mordía su labio nerviosa. Con paso inseguro, se adentró a la oficina de la Godaime, la peliazul temerosa mantenía su cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-b-buenos d-d-días, H-Hokage-sama- realizo una reverencia pero su postura no cambio.

-¡buenos días, Hinata!- exclamo una voz risueña que ella conocía perfectamente. Levanto su cabeza curiosa sorprendiéndose cuando sus ojos se toparon con unos ojos azules.

-Hola, Hinata- saludo una chica pelirosa con la mano. La peliazul intrigada giro su mirada encontrándose con unos ojos verdes esmeralda. Vio con curiosidad al par preguntándose qué hacían ellos ahí.

-buenos días, Hinata- pronuncio la rubia con un tono jovial en sus labios. La Hyuga asintió mirando con duda a Tsunade –bueno, Hinata- comenzó a hablar mientras se acomodaba en su sillón – te llame para informarte de que necesitamos tu presencia en una misión muy importante- la peliazul confusa, arqueo una ceja – últimamente Neji se encuentra en misión y Hiashi tiene ocupados a la mayoría de los Hyugas con sus asuntos del clan. Así que la única que queda eres tú. Necesitamos que participes en una misión de rastreo- la rubia miraba inquisitiva a la Hyuga esperando su reacción. La peliazul dudo, pensaba que la llamaban para otra razón. Además de que ella, dependiendo de lo que quería la Hokage, venía a pedir una misión en solitario en la que podría aprovechar y buscar a Sasuke pero ahora…- no tenemos a nadie más, aparte de ti. El clan Inuzuka se encuentra inactivo ya que es temporada de cachorros en su clan, lo mismo pasa con el Aburame. Por eso, la única opción posible eres tú, Hinata- trato de convencerla. Hinata todavía dudaba si aceptarla, antes sin duda aceptaría pero ahora…

-¡por favor, Hinata! ¡Te lo suplico!- el rubio le rogo a la peliazul juntando sus manos – ¡si no tenemos a un ninja de rastreo no podremos buscar a Sasuke! – exclamo en una especie de lloriqueo. Al escuchar el nombre del azabache, algo se desconectó en la Hyuga y con suma importancia miro a Naruto ansiosa.

-¿Q-Qué d-dijiste, N-Naruto-kun?- pregunto con duda. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado con la sola idea de participar en una misión para encontrar al Uchiha.

-¡te necesitamos! ¡Para encontrar a Sasuke! – un brillo de felicidad se asomó por los ojos perlas de la chica. Extrañados (los cuatro) miraron con curiosidad a la peliazul.

-E-Está bien, Naruto-kun- acepto la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. Intento ocultar la emoción que albergaba su cuerpo pero una sonrisa de suprema felicidad quería brotar de sus labios, mordió su labio inferior y funciono. El rubio en cambio, grito de la emoción y la abrazo efusivo. Sakura, enfadada, tomo de la oreja al ojiazul jaloneándola en el proceso. El rubio se quejó del dolor en su oreja pidiéndole a la pelirosa que se detuviera.

-Naruto, Sakura, compórtense -replico la rubia mientras se tomaba el puente de su nariz. No se encontraba de humor para sus actos a horas tan tempranas del día. Los aludidos instintivamente obedecieron a la Godaime –en una hora comenzaran su misión. Así que LARGO- exclamo la rubia enojada. Shizune preocupada se acercó a la Hokage. Y lo último que vieron los tres chicos fue como irónicamente la castaña le pasaba un pequeño vaso, donde ellos alcanzaron a oler el sake.

-p-pensé que a Shizune-san no le gustaba que Tsunade-sama tomara- murmuro quedo la Hyuga pero como cierta pelirosa caminaba a su lado no pudo evitar el no escucharla.

-bueno… lo que pasa que Tsunade-sama últimamente se encuentra más estresada de lo normal. Lo único, que al parecer puede calmarla, es el sake- comento la ojijade con una sonrisa en el rostro. La peliazul y el rubio se sonrojaron por su gesto.

La Hyuga carraspeo un poco incomoda –em…- no sabía que decir - ¿s-saben d-dónde f-fue la última v-vez que v-vieron a Sas… Uchiha-san?- estaba hablando tan nerviosa que por poco dice el nombre de pila del azabache. Naruto y Sakura no notaron su corrección, a lo cual ella suspiro aliviada.

-según el informe, la última vez, fue cerca del País del Cielo. En uno de sus tantos bosques- los ojos de la pelirosa la observaron por unos momentos. Hinata asintió.

-¡Estoy emocionado!- vocifero el rubio extendiendo sus brazos –cada vez estamos más cerca de él. Muy pronto estará otra vez con nosotros acá, en Konoha- sonrió de oreja a oreja. Hinata y Sakura sonrieron levemente ante la exclamación del rubio. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en la peliazul decayó.

" _-en tres años regresare por ti, así que espérame…"_

Sus ojos brillaron melancólicos. A pesar de haber pasado esos tres años, Sasuke todavía no regresaba. Si quería que volviera no le quedaba de otra que ayudarlo a cumplir su objetivo. Lo sabía. Todos lo sabían. Asesinar a Uchiha Itachi. Suspiro apesadumbrada, esperaba que el rubio lo convenciera pero si él no podía ¿Quién lo haría? Ella también fracaso. No pudo. Ni siquiera el titubeo. Lanzo otro suspiro. Esto cada vez se volvía más complicado.

…

El bosque era realmente frondoso, tanto que los rayos del sol no lograban colarse completamente. En su camino, por suerte, no se encontraron con animales salvajes. Según el informe los bosques que rodeaban al País del Cielo se encontraban infestados de esos animales. Siguieron en su trayecto hasta que se toparon con un rio. Sakura dedujo y proclamo que si no cruzaban por el no podrían llegar hasta el otro lado, además de que así evitarían peleas innecesarias con las "bestias"; Hinata en todo el trayecto estuvo con su Byakugan activado por si encontraba en su rango de visión al Uchiha. Para suerte de los tres, al pie del rio habían dos botes. Naruto sin pensarlo mucho, empujo uno de ellos hasta que no tocara la arena. La pelirosa y la peliazul se embarcaron tan rápido como pudieron siendo seguidas por el rubio. Sakura se situó delante del bote remando, el Uzumaki en la parte de atrás mientras que la Hyuga se encontraba en el centro revisando todo con su Doujutsu.

El rubio estaba tan concentrado remando mientras miraba al agua, la cual era muy cristalina, que en el momento en el que vio una sombra en el agua al lado de él, se asustó tanto que cayó al agua. Las dos chicas preocupadas gritaron el nombre del Uzumaki.

Naruto luchaba por mantener el aire en su boca pero algo lo toco en la pierna y lo asusto, por consecuencia, soltó un poco del aire que retenía en su boca. Él había escuchado sobre que en los ríos del país del cielo vivían peces devoradores que se comían a las personas en cualquier oportunidad. En estos momentos odiaba recibir información de Yamato. Soltó todo el aire cuando algo lo mordió en la pantorrilla de la pierna izquierda. Se quejó del dolor mientras trataba de quitarse al pez que lo había mordido, mientras que el último enterraba sus dientes con más profundidad.

Con su mano, tomo al pez y lo lanzo fuera del agua a caer quien sabe dónde. El Uzumaki poco a poco empezó a sentirse adormecido, su cuerpo en algunas partes no lo sentía. Quizás fuera la falta de aire o el hecho de que en su pantorrilla un chorro de sangre salía por ella. Intento mover su cuerpo pero no funcionaba, en cambio su cuerpo se fue hundiendo más y sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse inconscientemente.

No supo cuándo, ni quien fue pero una mano, que a pesar de estar en el agua, se mantenía cálida sostenía su brazo y con fuerza lo empujaba hacia arriba. Intento abrir sus ojos y ver a la persona que luchaba por sacarlo a flote y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver unos mechones rosa. Quiso mantener sus ojos abiertos pero así como los abrió se cerraron en un segundo. Su cuerpo se encontraba adormecido y su mente también. Así sin más se desmayó.

Una suave brisa hizo a su cuerpo titiritar, lo cual lo trajo a la realidad. Abrió sus ojos de golpe, con confusión, observando su alrededor. Sus orbes miraban borroso las imágenes pero su mente no confundió a la mota rosa que se filtraba en su vista. Rápidamente con su mano, tomo del brazo de aquella cosa rosa acercándola hacia sí. La estrujo en su pecho al tiempo que escondía su cabeza en el cuello de la chica.

La Hyuga miraba todo sorprendida con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Nunca espero que Naruto se comportara de esa forma es más lo que ahora observaban sus ojos lo tachaba a la imaginación. Pues si fuera una situación real, la pelirosa lo hubiera golpeado pero, en cambio, también se encontraba sonrojada y dudaba en abrazar también al rubio. Hinata no cambia más en la sorpresa. Esto era algo inverosímil, en su opinión personal. Cada vez más pensaba que era un sueño pero aunque restregó sus ojos la imagen seguía intacta.

Y sonrió, sonrió enternecida por ver aquel momento. Sakura decidió abrazar al rubio y ahora era ella la que lo estrujaba contra sí. Lloro, lloro aliviada de que el rubio estuviera bien. Había sido difícil poder sacarle el veneno que se encontraba esparcido por su pierna izquierda. Pero lo demás como detener la hemorragia había sido sencillo.

Hinata en ese momento, sintió que actuaba como lámpara y hacia mal tercio. Sin hacer ruido, sigilosa como era, se alejó de aquel lugar y les dio su espacio. Antes, en el pasado, ver una escena así le hubiera destrozado el corazón pero ahora se encontraba contenta por los dos. Después de todo ellos dos se asemejan y se complementan a la vez.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios. Y en ese momento deseo estar con Sasuke. Con él, estaba segura que esta ocasión seria de lo más perfecta pero no. Él tenía que estar buscando a su hermano para matarlo. Y no lo culpaba, de seguro si algo le sucedía así a ella, también trataría de encontrar una forma de hacer pagar a la persona que le había quitado todo lo que más amaba. Lo comprendía. Pero un defecto que tiene Sasuke, es que vive en el pasado y tiene miedo de vivir un futuro.

Lanzo otro suspiro. Sin darse cuenta saltaba los arboles mientras incrementaba su chakra aumentando su velocidad. Freno y bajo hasta los pies de un árbol grande y frondoso. Se sentó en una de las raíces. Doblo sus piernas hasta su pecho y escondió su rostro en sus brazos. No supo porque, ni cuándo pero lágrimas empezaron a salir a borbotones de sus ojos.

Se sentía estúpida en cierta manera. Ella deseaba estar así con Sasuke. Y no sabía porque, si ellos no fueron ni siquiera amigos. Quería abrazarlo y oler ese perfume tan peculiar que solo el Uchiha desprendía. Lo extrañaba como no tenía ni idea y eso que las veces que hablo con él las podía contar con una sola mano. No podía olvidar la sensación que la embargo cuando Sasuke la beso. Se sentía maravillosa por ese contacto, era algo que rayaba de lo inimaginable y fantástico. Lloro, lloro más fuerte. Deseaba verlo, no, DEBIA verlo, sentía que sin él cerca, no podía ser ella misma y eso solo la perturbo un poco más. Sin él no estaba cerca, ella no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que en su bienestar.

No comprendía porque se sentía tan acabada, tan destrozada.

Una vez su madre le dijo que cuando uno encontraba a su pareja de toda la vida, nada los separaba. Se mantenían juntos por siempre. Pero… ¿Por qué todo era tan diferente?

También escucho de sus labios del hilo rojo que unía a las personas destinadas a estar juntas. Ese delgado hilo que se encontraba atado en el meñique de cada persona. Y que nunca se rompía ¿será que su hilo conecta con el Uchiha?

Por un momento dejo de llorar y miro su mano. Cuanto daría por verlo. Suspiro un poco más entristecida. Eso sería imposible.

Se levantó de las raíces del árbol, con su mano derecha limpio sus ojos de las lágrimas ya liberadas. Respiro por unos segundos tratando de serenarse. Estiro su cuerpo. Miro a su alrededor y no reconocía dónde estaba ni como llego. De un salto subió hasta la rama más alta de árbol. Realizo una serie de sellos activando su Byakugan. Busco el chakra de Naruto y Sakura pero algo la dejo en shock, a 5 km, encontró un chakra muy conocido para ella. Una energía que se grabó a fuego en su memoria.

Por instinto, reacciono de su estado de consternación y salto con velocidad sobre las ramas de los arboles hacia esa dirección. Una alegría la embargo de pronto. No sabía exactamente que hacia aquí pero se emocionaba con verlo.

En su visión vio como el azabache guardaba su espada después de haber matado a una serpiente y seguía caminando hacia delante. Angustiada de que no pueda alcanzarlo. Incremento su velocidad y en dos minutos ya se halla a tres metros de él.

No entendía cómo es que el Uchiha no la notara si él, a pesar de no ser rastreador, era bueno notando cosas. Con sigilo se fue acercando. Pero el azabache de un momento a otro empezó a correr por el bosque y ella por reacción hizo lo mismo.

Así estuvieron por unos minutos. Hasta que el Uchiha la aumento al doble desapareciendo por momentos en la visión de la Hyuga.

- _es muy rápido_ \- pensó la peliazul sorprendida. Como pudo enfoco más su visión incrementándola. Y así lo encontró en la mitad de un claro. Dudosa se adentró a él. El Uchiha caminaba dándole la espalda, y aunque sintió una presencia detrás, la ignoro y siguió caminando.

-¡Sasuke! – grito la peliazul desesperada. Por un momento pensó que se iría y la dejaría ahí.

El azabache volteo su cabeza lentamente al reconocer la voz que lo llamaba. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Hinata lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos aliviada y Sasuke la miraba impasible.

Una brisa recorrió el claro trayendo consigo hojas de los árboles. El cabello de los dos chicos danzaba en jugarreta con el viento.

-Sasuke… -susurro la Hyuga con una sonrisa leve en sus labios –por fin te encuentro- suspiro. La intriga cruzo por los ojos del Uchiha.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con brusquedad. En cierta parte le alegraba verla pero otra la enfurecía. Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida por el ex abrupto del chico –si no vas a decir nada, mejor me voy- Sasuke emprendió su camino. La Hyuga al ver que se iba corrió hacia él y lo tomo de la manga de su haori blanco.

-no te vayas –pidió con voz ahogada –no otra vez – susurro cabizbaja mientras fortalecía su agarre en el haori. Sasuke se zafo de su agarre y giro hasta quedar frente a ella.

-te dije que me esperaras- reprendió el azabache viéndola con fijeza en los ojos perlas de la chica. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-n-no puedo esperar más- asevero levantando su cabeza. Cruzo su mirada con el ónix viéndolo con determinación.

-eres demasiado impaciente- reclamo en tono suave. El Uchiha levanto su mano y por instinto la peliazul cerro sus ojos – e insistente- le susurro en su oído mientras con su mano acariciaba su mejilla.

-solo por ti- susurro la peliazul dejándose llevar por la caricia del azabache. Sasuke al escucharla sonrió de manera torcida.

-¿Sabes por cuanto tiempo he deseado besar tus labios otra vez?- restregó su nariz en su cuello -¿Oler tu aroma?- inhalo- no sabes cuánto me tientas- suspiro.

La Hyuga abrió sus ojos y miro directamente a los de él. Sin poder contenerse más y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Lo beso. El Uchiha se sorprendió por unos segundos de que ella tomara la iniciativa pero, a su gusto, le encanto que lo hiciera.

Hinata lo besaba de manera necesitada y suave, pero claro, también con amor. Aquel sentimiento que quiso expresarle aquel momento. Sonrío contra sus labios, si los besos siguientes son así. Se encargaría de llevarla con él a todas partes. De momento a otro el Uchiha cambio el beso a uno apasionado dejándola sin aire.

Se separaron por unos segundos, los dos jadeaban por aire y trataban de acompasar su respiración. Sasuke, al creer que era tiempo suficiente, ataco los labios de la chica besándola, esta vez, con ternura. Hinata creía vivir en un sueño, o sea ¿Sasuke besándola? Eran muchas la que lo deseaban pero solo ella tenía el mérito de que se volviera realidad.

Después de unos besos más, Sasuke, se separó de los labios de ella. La peliazul respiraba entrecortada con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. El azabache dio dos pasos atrás con la intención de irse. Había una presencia alrededor de ellos que lo inquietaba. La Hyuga al ver las intenciones del Uchiha al irse, se abalanzo sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente. Sasuke, por puro instinto, la rodeo con sus brazos en la cintura correspondiendo su abrazo. Sintió como la manga de su haori se humedecía al tiempo que unos sollozos se empezaron a escuchar, bajo su vista hacia la peliazul.

Hinata al pensar que el azabache se iría otra vez dejándola ahí, sola, no pudo evitar llorar. Cada vez que lo encontraba había una despedida que siempre la entristecía, le desgarraba el alma y producía un vacío profundo en su ser. Lloro más fuerte e inconsciente apretó el haori en sus manos. No desea decirle un "nos veremos después" o un "hasta luego" ya no aguantaba más de estos tres años.

-Hinata – susurro el Uchiha en su oído –tienes que regresar a la aldea y esperar por mí- la Hyuga negó con la cabeza apretándose más al pecho del chico –Hinata –susurro en tono amenazante. La peliazul sintió como una corriente la recorrió por todo el cuerpo pero aun así no quería dar su brazo a torcer. Puede que suene egoísta pero no aguantaba más, lo quería para ella –escúchame. Hay alguien observándonos, necesito que te alejes de mí y te marches.

La Hyuga abrió los ojos sorprendida, ella no había sentido ninguna presencia por lo que enseguida dedujo que la persona que estaba alrededor debía ser un ninja de rastreo.

-vete, Hinata- ella, a regañadientes, se separó del Uchiha pero no se marchó ganándose una mirada penetrante del mismo. La Hyuga, sin inmutarse, clavo su mirada en la del chico. Duraron unos segundos así, ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer. Hasta que el Uchiha suspiro derrotado dejándola ser. La Hyuga sonrío mientras entrelazaba sus manos contenta.

-gracias- susurro quedito con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-muéstrate- exclamo el azabache. Una sombra empezó a moverse entre los arboles ante eso, Hinata activo su Byakugan.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras un jadeo de sorpresa broto de sus labios. Al escucharlo, Sasuke miro de reojo a la Hyuga, _¿Qué le pasaba?_ Miro al sujeto que estaba frente a él. Un chico castaño de ojos perlas. Oh, ya lo comprendía. Un Hyuga. Para ser más específicos, Neji Hyuga.

La peliazul, instintivamente, al verlo retrocedió dos pasos. ¿Qué hacia el aquí? ¿Por qué de todas las personas, tenía que ser él? Se sentía morir. ¿Qué excusa podría decir? Estaba segura que su primo había visto todo, ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? Oh, dios mío, estaba muerta. Neji seguro le contaría todo a su padre. Su respiración se volvió agitada. Debía de haber una forma de excusar todo esto, no es que le diera vergüenza que le encontraran con el Uchiha al contrario le satisfacía, pero en estos momentos no debía pensar en eso. Oh, sí, necesitaba que Dios la ayudara. Llevo sus manos a su cara tratando de ocultarla. ¿Qué haría?

El Hyuga al ver como su prima se angustiaba intento acercarse a ella pero el Uchiha al percibir la desesperación que ella brotaba por la presencia del chico, le mando una mirada llena de frialdad y advertencia sorprendiendo al Hyuga, deteniéndolo en el proceso. Dio un par de pasos hacia la chica deteniéndose a un pie de ella. Le toco el hombro pero no reaccionaba, en cambio apretó más su cara entre sus manos. Intento apartarlas pero no dio resultado. Esta chica lo volvía loco. Intento otra vez hacer lo mismo y contrario a lo anterior funciono. Pero aun así, los ojos de la peliazul se encontraban desorbitados mirando a la nada. La llamo un par de veces tratando de volverla en sí. No funciono. Oh, esta chica estaba impacientándolo y aunque no quería aceptarlo por cada momento se preocupaba más. Sin pensarlo si quiera, se acercó a ella al punto de que sus labios podían rozarse.

Al sentir su cercanía, una exclamación salió de los labios de Hinata mientras sus pómulos se sonrojaban, ante su reacción una sonrisa torcida se formó en el Uchiha y contra todo pronóstico alejo sus labios de los de ella dándole un suave y lento beso en su frente.

Hinata, aún más sorprendida y sonrojada, levanto su mirada cruzándose con unos ónix. Descubrió en ellos el alivio causando un calor en su interior. Confundida llevo su mano derecha al pecho mientras soltaba un jadeo. Bajo su cabeza, ¿era posible que su amor creciera más de lo que ya era? ¿Era posible volver a enamorarse una y otra vez de la misma persona?

El Uchiha vio que iba a llegar a lo mismo de antes, levanto su mano dándole un suave golpe en su frente con el dedo medio y el anular. Extrañada la chica levanto la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- le pregunto. Hinata asintió al tiempo que sobaba su frente.

-Hinata-sama, ¿Podría explicarme todo lo que acabo de ver? – inquirió el castaño. La peliazul, al escucharlo, sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados mientras unos jadeos salían de su boca.

-es demasiado obvio, ¿No lo crees, Hyuga? – dijo altaneramente y con un poco de sarcasmo el Uchiha.

Neji frunció el ceño.

-no recuerdo haberle preguntado a usted, Uchiha- era notorio el fastidio que tenía el castaño al dirigirse al azabache. En Sasuke una sonrisa llena de satisfacción surgió en sus labios; molestando más al Hyuga.

La única chica comprendiendo lo que podría pasar si seguían discutiendo, tomo del haori al Uchiha. Sasuke sintiendo su contacto y el temblor en su mano, la miro a los ojos topándose con una súplica.

Sabiendo que quería decirle, soltó un bufido descontento. La peliazul entendiendo su accionar, sonrió agradecida. Con un poco de valor que había reunido, miró fijamente a su primo.

-Neji-niisan, yo… él… - tartamudeo sin poder contener los fuertes latidos de su corazón y su inestable respiración. Inhalo y exhalo por unos segundos, sintiéndose más segura que antes decidió hablar- T-Todo lo que v-viste, y posiblemente escuchaste, es v-verdad.

Decir que no se sorprendió era mentir a lo mismo decir que lo está también era falso. El castaño estaba perplejo y, sin olvidar, petrificado en su lugar. Esta escena se le hacía de lo más surrealista. Es que… ¡por Dios! ¡Su prima y el Uchiha, juntos! Eso sería lo último que imaginaba que podría suceder en las Naciones Elementales, y para ser honestos, ese Uchiha no era el último en la lista que secretamente había creado donde coloco a los posibles candidatos para su prima, llámese "posibles amenazas contra la pureza de Hinata", ese Uchiha… ¡ni siquiera pertenecía a la lista! Hasta Sai o Lee tenían un lugar ahí.

Respiro profundamente sacándose esas ideas de la mente, debía enfrentar a los que se encontraban frente a él; no dejar que su cabeza formule ideas que de seguro lo desquiciarían más. Miro a los ojos a la peliazul, la noto nerviosa, demasiado así que opto por tranquilizarse dejando de fruncir el ceño mostrando una expresión más relajada. Debía tomarse esto con calma y pensar con la cabeza fría. Así era Neji Hyuga, claro, cuando no se trataba de sus queridas primas pero esta vez tendría que haber una excepción.

-Hinata-sama - la aludida respingo en su lugar – estoy tratando de enfrentar esto con calma, lo cual me está tomando mucho, he de decir – un suspiro cansado broto de los labios del chico – quiero hacerle unas preguntas, a solas, y usted me conteste sin importar si son simples o complejas – sentencio.

La peliazul no sabía que contestar. Miro de soslayo al azabache esperando una reacción de su parte pero solo cruzo los ojos que ella y nada más, la poso en el castaño, decidida esta vez, asintió esperando no arrepentirse después.

Neji le señalo con su dedo donde hablarían sobre esto, se encamino hacia allá siendo detenida por una mano en su muñeca. No había que ser muy listo para saber quién era, solo había una persona a su lado. Giro su cuerpo hacia el Uchiha mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Ónix contra perla.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda a la Hyuga. El Uchiha la miraba con intensidad. Sus ojos, esos orbes tan profundos que sentía como la absorbían por completo revelando todos sus secretos. Aparto la mirada, intento deshacer el agarre del azabache en su muñeca pero lo único que consiguió fue que la jalara y abrazara posesivamente. Beso su frente a la vez que le susurraba algo, ella solo asintió mientras se separaba.

La Hyuga se dirigió a donde está su primo notando como le mandaba una mirada fulminadora al azabache, el cual solo activo el Sharingan como parte de su silenciosa amenaza.

-¿q-qué me querías p-preguntar, Neji-niisan? – inquirió con temblor en su voz. El castaño la examino con la mirada.

-primero que nada, ¿tiene usted alguna relación con el Uchiha? – la peliazul ante esa pregunta no supo que decir. ¿Relación? No estaba segura que tenía alguna, Sasuke no le había aclarado nada, aun sentía que todo lo que hacia la degradaba en cierta forma. Esperarlo, buscarlo, ir a donde él quisiera, es cierta manera es como si no se quisiera así misma y viviera aferrada a esa dulce ilusión, al amor que por fin había encontrado.

El castaño esperaba una respuesta de Hinata, pero ella solo se había absorto en su propia burbuja. Tal vez pensado, tal vez imaginado, quien sabe. Pasaron unos minutos y ya no soporto más por lo que se disponía a exigirle a su prima que le diera una respuesta. Cuando se dispuso a abrir su boca y emitir su orden, la Hyuga decidió solamente decir la verdad.

-l-la verdad Neji-niisan, nosotros no tenemos una relación en sí. No sé exactamente que somos, ni siquiera sé si esto que estoy haciendo es meramente correcto, pero… lo único que sé es que lo quiero mucho, no corrijo, lo amo tanto que estuve esperándolo por tres años. Ya no soporto estar sin él, no voy a pensar en nada más que en mi felicidad y lo que quiero por eso, aunque tenga que irme de la aldea, dejar a todos con tal de estar a su lado, lo hare – Neji se encontró sorprendido ante las palabras de su prima y aunque ella no lo vio en ningún momento a los ojos, supo que lo que dijo era verdad. Tal vez nunca lo miro porque sabía que perdería la poca confianza que mostro, poco importaba eso ahora, no sabía si dejaría a Hinata en esta situación o por si a la fuerza se la llevaría. Estaba seguro que si ella se marchaba con el Uchiha podría convertirse en una prófuga y traidora, tendría a todas las naciones ninjas sobre ellos sin excluir al Clan Hyuga buscándola.

-Hinata-sama, ¿está decidida a irse con él? – cavilo mirando con el ceño fruncido a la Hyuga, quien al escuchar a su primo levanto la cabeza e imito al castaño mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-estoy segura – asevero. El otro asintió fijando su mirar ahora en el Uchiha.

-ahora, solo me queda comprobar algo – susurro mientras caminaba hacia el azabache. La Hyuga extrañada ante los vocablos de su familiar, lo siguió – pelea contra mí, Uchiha – dijo al momento de estar frente a él.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, esto no se lo esperaba, bueno si pero no tan de repente. Con rapidez se interpuso en medio de los dos con los brazos abiertos. No iba a permitir que ninguno de los dos pelearan, primero tenían que pasar sobre ella y, estaba segura que ninguno de los dos lo haría, bueno eso esperaba. Miro con preocupación a los dos chicos. Sabía que los dos eran fuertes, demasiado a su parecer, si empezaban sería una cruenta batalla. No se preocupaba por Sasuke había visto su chakra anteriormente, el cual sobrepasaba por poco al de su primo pero aun así su primo era muy persistente, no sabía cuándo rendirse.

Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

-Hinata-sama, apártese por favor – la aludida negó fervientemente – por favor, le prometo no ser muy duro con el – ante esa manifestación lo miro con el ceño fruncido negándose a mover.

-Hinata, no estorbes– la reprendió mientras la tomaba por los hombros hasta ubicarla tras su espalda – es algo que tenemos que hacer.

No comprendió muy bien al azabache pero aun así, se coló de su cuerpo, posicionándose en su antiguo lugar.

-no me importa, no quiero que peleen entre ustedes, ¿entienden? – Su voz temblaba – son muy importantes para mí – de su boca se empezaron a escuchar unos sollozos que luego se transformaron en lágrimas. Neji sin aguantar el estado de su prima se acercó a ella siendo detenido por una mano, miro al dueño de la mano con el ceño fruncido. Abrió la boca para reprochar recibiendo una mirada gélida dejándolo en su lugar.

Sasuke se acercó a la Hyuga, con sus brazos rodeo su cintura y sin previo aviso la atrajo hacia sí. Hinata al sentir un calor que reconocería donde fuera, oculto su cara en el pecho del azabache dejando correr libremente sus lágrimas.

Sasuke solo siguió abrazándola notando como temblaba entre sus brazos y escuchando sus débiles hipidos. La apretó más contra si reposando su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

-no llores – riñó a la vez que se separaba y con su mano limpiaba los residuos de lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella asintió con una sonrisa leve –pero aunque tú no quieras, esto es algo que debemos hacer, Hinata – la aludida lo miro un poco confundida. No entendía muy bien a que se refería; vio como Neji sonreía triste y en Sasuke noto una mirada que claramente decía que la disculpara. Y ahí, entendió todo. Se dispuso a negarles que lo hicieran pero un golpe en su cuello la dejo inconsciente.

…

Un olor agradable se filtró por su nariz. Una mezcla entre canela y tierra mojada que, secretamente, se convirtió en su aroma favorito. En su mente apareció la figura de alguien pero no supo quién era, aun así su consciencia le dijo que era alguien importante. Aspiro tratando de recordar pero de un momento a otro, el olor no llego a sus fosas nasales. Frunció el ceño, quería seguir deleitándose con el. A sus oídos llego el ulular de los búhos anunciándole que era de noche. No sabía dónde estaba, a su mente no llegaba ningún recuerdo que la ubicara donde podría estar. Tal vez alguien la secuestro o la hirió a tal grado que esta alucinando cosas o simplemente está al borde de la muerte, no podría saberlo. A sus ojos lo único que se formaba era una penetrante e inmensa oscuridad infligiéndole temor.

En ese momento en el que se creía rendida y optaba por la última opción, el mismo aroma, que adoraba, se coló por sus fosas nasales advirtiéndole que el dueño de ese increíble olor se encontraba cerca de ella. Decidida a no rendirse, se esforzó por abrir los ojos y saber quién era la persona, que en estos momentos, hacia latir su corazón como loco. Al lograr su propósito observo como sobre su cuerpo descansaba un haori blanco manga larga que se le hacía raramente familiar. Lo tomo y supo que el dueño de esto pensó que podría resguardarla del frio. Lo acerco hacia si notando el mismo olor de antes.

Como pudo se levantó del suelo y observo que todo el tiempo que estuvo dormida o inconsciente estaba acostada en las raíces de un viejo árbol. Examino su alrededor. A unos metros de ella se encontraba alguien que no supo reconocer, solo vio una silueta y sin temor se dirigió a ella, después de todo era el dueño de ese olor y el haori que estaba en sus manos.

-¿señor?, ¿señor? – llamo cuando llego hacia él, noto extraño que no volteara y su curiosidad era tan grande que no se dio cuenta que no tartamudeo – disculpe por las molestias – hizo una reverencia – tome, vine a entregarle esto, ¿es suyo, verdad? – a pesar de haberle hecho una pregunta la persona frente a ella, no se movió no le contesto ni se inmuto.

Extrañada se acercó más al sujeto notando su cabellera oscura y por un momento unos ojos ónix cruzaron por su mente. Sacudió su cabeza dejando esa imagen a un lado, debía centrarse en la persona delante de ella. Toco el hombro desnudo del joven, deduciendo que se encontraba así por brindarle su haori. El azabache volteo su cabeza dejando pasmada a la chica.

-¿Sasuke? – Pronuncio sin creérselo, el chico solo la miro fijo -¿Sasuke? – repitió con un nudo en la garganta. De pronto lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y sin pensarlo se abalanzo hacia la persona frente a ella abrazándola fuertemente.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que el azabache aparto por centímetros a la chica rompiendo el repentino abrazo. Ella lo miro a los ojos y los últimos sucesos que había olvidado regresaron a su mente.

-¿y Neji-niisan? ¿Dónde está? – se levantó abruptamente de su puesto revisando los alrededores esperando encontrar una cabellera castaña. Era obvio que se encontraba preocupada.

-se fue – mascullo el Uchiha acomodándose en su lugar.

-¿Qué paso? – se sentó al lado del azabache – u-ustedes dos pelearon, ¿no es así?

Sasuke asintió. Tomo el haori de las manos de la peliazul, quien aún lo sostenía como si fuera algo muy valioso. Se lo coloco para luego ajustarlo.

-cuéntame todo Sasuke, por favor – noto como la Hyuga temblaba preocupada al tiempo que lo miraba a él con los mismos sentimientos. Suspiro accediendo a su petición.

-el Hyuga solo quería pelear contra mí para probarme – Hinata ladeo la cabeza confundida – dijo que ahora que decidiste venir conmigo, te tomaran como traidora. Probablemente las aldeas ninjas te persigan incluido el Clan Hyuga, por lo que decidió probarme para ver si yo era capaz de protegerte ya que por obvias razones él no podría hacerlo – vio como fruncía los labios – me tenía sin cuidado que decidiera, porque después de todo… - se acercó a la peliazul, quien notando la cercanía se sonrojo - _No importa que suceda, tú te vendrás conmigo –_ repitió en su oído en forma de susurro. Era lo mismo que le había dicho cuando se dirigía a hablar con Neji – no lo olvides nunca, Hinata – la tomo entre sus brazos – la única chica que me enamoro… es aquella que posee los ojos de la luna – y la beso.

 **Fin**


End file.
